Going Digital (on hold)
by Vixen of Mischief
Summary: All I ever wanted was to be a normal teenage girl who fangirled over her favorite band or crushing on boys. She just wanted to live life to the fullest before worrying about her future, but fate had a different plan for her. Join Kayla as she tries to save both the real world and the digital world, while trying to find a cure for her mysterious disease known as EDEN Syndrome.
1. Chapter 1

The future is all one big mystery. No one knows what it has in store for them. They can make plans and say what they want to happen but like all plans, they change.

From the slightest decision to a huge one can cause our future to change. I like every other high school student, just wanted to finish school and maybe attend the college and get my dream job, but I suppose I would have to live long enough to do so.

I didn't know my life would have spiraled out of my control, all because some hacker decided to join our (my online friends and me) private chat room.

Then having the end of the world placed literally on my shoulders. '

' **WHY CAN'T I HAVE A NORMAL LIFE** '

Well I suppose it would make more since if I started at the beginning.

My name is Kayla Reventon and it all started just like any other day. Went to school, came home, did some homework, then logged on to the private chat room. So Just a typical normal day for me.

I am normally the first one as for my friends, they usually log in just 5 minutes after me.

'Enjoy chat. Welcome to happy chat. Select a chat room' the screen of my Computer said as I went through my apps

Soon I found the one I was looking for and clicked on it.

'Enter password'

I expertly typed my password in and sat patiently as I waited for it to load.

'Welcome' it greeted me.

A little box popped up in the corner of my screen 'Ravenquill13 has logged in'

Not even 5 minutes later blue box and akkino logged on soon everyone else followed.

Time passed as we all just hung out and chatted about random stuff well that was before Akkino brought up an interesting topic.

"Hey guys, ever heard of Digimon?"

"What's this all of a sudden?" Blue box questioned.

"You're talking about Digimon programs right? Those dangerous programs used by hackers" old man Fanta asked

That peaked my interest As I asked "Dangerous? How dangerous exactly?"

" they can break through security, steal data... enter password protection forms easily" old man Fanta continued on " those programs can do all kinds of nasty things. They are behind most of the incidents that have happened"

"WOW DIGIMON SOUNDS NUTS" Akkino exclaimed

AlgerNon, who looked like a little rubber ducky, spook up, "my friend got his account targeted by them ( ;_; )) "

"No way" love crusher

"when did this happen" Uosstarving asked worried

" in some areas, Digimon roam on their on" Dark Night Satan informed us

"Wait a minute, Digimon can move?" Akkino asked confused

"It sounds like these programs have Avatars. Kind of like monsters" old man Fanta stated

"Digimon like Digital monsters" algerNon asked

"Exactly" akkino agreed

"When did this happen" UOSTARVING asked yet again.

I just sat back as I watched the conversation roll by. I was curious about these Digimon, and right now the best way to learn about them was to sit back, and pay close attention to the conversation.

'Could Digimon be more then just a mere program?' I wondered to myself.

I didn't have time to ponder that thought for long as I was brought out of my thoughts when a notification popped up informing us that someone was logging in.

'Mr. navit? Wait isn't that the eden mascot? How did he even get on here in the first place? This is a private chat room' all these thoughts ran threw my brain as I leaned closer to my screen to see what would happen.

"What's up people" mr. Navit said so casually like he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"It's me. Navit"

"You mean the eden mascot"

"Sorry man, no solicitations haha" akkino stated

"What the heck, why wow an Eden official come all the way out here?" Old man Fanta questioned

"This was a private chat room y'know. Just who are you" blue box exclaimed suspiciously.

"And what's with the greeting, it's hardly suiting of an official..." UOStarving added in

"Wait a minute, is he a hacker?" Akkino threw out there

"Speaking of the devil"

"Seriously"

"That's right, I'm Mr. Navit the Hacker"

"Way to be blunt" I stated

"I have a fantastic present for all of you. Be sure to log in to eden tomorrow" he continued as if I didn't say anything.

"If you don't, then I will hack you. Bye bye now" just like that he was gone.

"What the heck was that an actual hacker"

"No way dude" akkino dismissed

"Think someone is playing a prank on us?"

"Sounds fun don't it. Let's check it out" akkino said way to excited for her own good.

Everyone grew quite.

"What? Don't tell me y'all are chicken" akkino teased

"You want to go Akkino? What if it is a real hacker"

"This is just PR for an eden event ain't it? A real hacker would be cooler..." akkino responded naïvely.

'Oh akkino you are in for a huge awakening if ya think like that' I thought as blue box responded.

"Sounds like I can't stop you. Fine, then I'll come with you." Though it sounded like he didn't want to go. I smiled at this. 'He is really a softy deep down.'

"Wait is that a date? Are you asking me out all of a sudden" akkino teased.

It seemed blue box got embarrassed as he tired to change the topic.

'All does blue blue box got a crush?'

"... anyways..."

"Anyone else want to come with us?" Akkino asked.

I let a sigh escape my lips as I sat back in my chair. ' Well I can't just let them go on their own. I would never forgive myself if something happened to my friends.' As I thought as everyone else bailed out.

I finally came to my finally decision as I typed "I'm in"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

( _ **Okay I do not know how the avatars mind data thing works and I tried to look it up yet only came back empty handed. So I am winging it. So if anyone has played or watched the anime Sword art online. That is how I'm going to go about it With my twist to it of course. So sit back and relax, as You read how Kayla's life becomes chaotic.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Digimon or the character in this wonderful game. Though I do own myself (aka kayla reventon in this story. All credit goes to its rightful own. Without further delay, on with the story)**_

I threw my school backpack onto my bed as I quickly changed out of my school uniform into something more comfy. Looking into my floor length mirror fixed my digi-goggles on head. They are like goggles with a built in digivice in it. Modern technology has advanced a lot in the pass 20 years. A digivice is sorta like a mini computer I suppose. It works as a phone that can communicate with others who also have a digivice. It's called digi-line.

Unlike normal phones this allows people to talk in and out of the virtual world of eden. Pretty cool right?

Well I guess that's enough geeking out for me. I laid down on my bed as I let my mind connect to the eden server.

My avatar floated in a huge white space before I was sucked into a vortex. As the blinding light clears, the garden of Eden appears before my eyes. I just love the feeling you get as you fly pass everything to get to the certain log in gate that you wanted. There is nothing like virtual reality. Every thing looked and felt so real.

I have to hand it to them, they really out did themselves when they created Cyberspace Eden. I am not surprised that Kamishiro Enterprises is the top dogs in the market place. They really earned it.

"Welcome to the digital garden of Eden" a voice spoke through my digivice.

"Eden is a virtual world (meta verse) providing several revolutionary services and a new generation of digital content. Bountiful entertainment, including shopping and movies. Everything from corporate transactions to political administration. Everyone's needs are met. I will be more then happy to introduce some of the available services that will be part of your daily life." I sorta tuned out the AI's voice as it wasn't the first time I heard this. I decided to enjoy the scenery as I flew past it.

"The future of the net is behind a screen. It is the intuitive virtual reality through the use of avatars. I do hope that you enjoy using our cutting edge cyberspace services"

" Edan is a human network connecting the world to the future, ran by Kamishiro Enterprises" with that I gracefully landed on my feet at the eden entrance gate.

I was said that the flying ended so soon.

'Hmm I wonder if in the future we could grow wings? It would be amazing' I randomly thought as I looked around amazed by everything. 'I would never stop being excited over all of this no matter how many times I see it' I thought as I walked off the portal gate. (Idk what to call it)

"This is where we promised to meet though I am here earlier then we agreed on' I thought as I glanced around wondering if one of the many avatars here were them. 'Though this would be the first time I met them outside the chat room'

With that new info a heavy sigh left my lips. 'Maybe I should ask around just in case' nodding my head at that decision being made. I walked around chatting with several people though to my disappointment none of them were my friends.

'Well that sucks' I thought as I pouted trying to think of something to do to pass the time. 'Well I do have some time to kill. So I guess I could go exploring and be back in time' I pondered as I looked over at the gate portal.

With that I dashed over to it.

Granted I didn't have have too much but enough time to check out the community area of eden.

Upon landing, I did a quick once over. 'I like this place because it is quite yet relaxing. It a bit laid back compared to over areas.'

As soon I walked off the gate my digivice started ringing.

'That's strange. Who would be calling me?'

I quickly answered it anyways "hello?" As I reached up and touched my goggles.

"Hey there it's me Mr. navit." The so called hacker from yesterday said to cheerful for my liking. 'Now what does he want'

"Wait a minute... you're behind schedule silly. You're going to be late" he sounded upset.

Rolling my eyes as I tapped my foot waiting for this hacker to get to the point.

"Hurry up. Come to galactic park in Kowloon. Your two friends just arrived and are waiting for you. I have a gift for you all but everyone has to be there first. Bug-bye" with that the call ended

'Kowloon?' I was shocked to hear that. Wasn't that a very dangerous place full of hackers? I was starting to feel very uneasy about this situation as dread seeped it. As I recalled that uneasy feeling I felt this morning at school. 'I just hope I can prove myself wrong.' I thought as I hoped nothing bad would happen.

Usually when that feeling hits me something bad was bound to happen. This whole situation didn't sit well with me.

Shaking my head as I tried to chase those depressing thoughts away. My friends were waiting for me and I wasn't going to keep them waiting. Putting a smile on my face I headed towards the gate.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'I wonder what he meant by 'gift'.' tried to come up with what it could be as I zoomed closer to Kowloon.

Well what ever it is I just hope it doesn't explode.

CThe further I went the darker things got. Well this. Does look like a place where hackers would hang.

Soon I passed by a guy with black hair in a white coat hoodie thing. When he looked up at me our eyes locked but only for a sec as I continued on.

'Hmm he was rather cute' I shook those thoughts away. 'Get ahold of yourself KAY! I am not here to drool over boys no matter how hot they may be.' Sighing I gave in 'okay may be a little but that's it. You hear me heart. I don't want to look like a weirdo' after yelling at my hormones (what I'm a teenage girl it happens *grumbles*)

A creepy little park came into view as I slowed and started descending down towards it. 'This place really needs a makeover'

There stood a girl around my age with red pigtails and a pink hoodie. 'Hmm going by those colors I would say that is Akkino but where is blue box'

Glancing around I could not see him 'could I have passed...' I was pulled from my thoughts as the pigtail girl came over.

"You have got to be kidding me. You're late. Sooooo late"

I smiling I started to introduce myself "Oh hey, I'm Kayla Reventon, I went by ravenquill. You're Akkino right" I asked

"Oh hey. Yep, I'm Akkino. My real name is Nokia Shiramine. It's. Nice. To. Meet. You." She started off friendly until the last part

"NOOOOOT" she exclaimed causing me to sweat drop. 'Hmm wow'

"You're late. What were you doing? How could you leave me all alone in such a dangerous place. Put yourself in my shoes"

"Hey Nokia in sorry. I tried to get here as quickly as I could but it wasn't easy trying to track down the URL for this place" I tried to reason with her

"Fine I forgive you just don't do it again"

I nodded quickly trying to get her to calm down

"Hey has blue box showed up"

"Oh he showed up all right, but what does that even matter"

"What do you mean?" I asked her. I'm very confused right now.

"Get this, he was all like 'oh I got to go and find a ghost.' Then all of a sudden he runs off by himself"

"That's how he rolls. 100% full of himself. Just because he has good looks and all that" she ranted

I arched an eyebrow "does somebody have a crush" I teased here.

"No I don't" she quickly rush "was that all you got out of that whole conversation" she whines at me. She continues talking as I then notice movement from behind Her.

Looking over I looked eyes yet again with the mystery boy from earlier. I opened my mouth to call him out but stopped when he lifted a single finger to his lips signaling me to not say anything.

"So what. The ghost of a pale guy. I've heard the rumors but just don't know the details. What does he plan to do after finding it? I mean ghost in cyberspace? It doesn't make since. Not that I'm scarred or anything" she quickly added the last part.

He lifted the hood over his head and stood behind Nokia "BOOOO" he whispered all creepy like.

I quickly hide my mouth behind my hand as I tried not to laugh as Nokia screamed.

"Not scared right?" I said in a teasing manner.

He shoot me an amuse look before addressing Nokia.

"Whoa easy there. Overacting just a bit there aren't we" he asked in a casual manner as he took the hood off his head. 'Hmm cute and funny'

"Oh jeez Arata. It's just you. I... I thought you were a ghost"

"You don't have to act all tough by coming to a place like this if your chicken you know"

"Hey you were the one that ditched me in a 'place like this'. Arata you slimy no good..."

"Oh shut your trap" he dismissed Nokia's rant and looks over at me.

"He haven't met before have we"

I shook my head "no I never got the pleasure, well beside the pass by earlier, no"

He nods "I'm Arata Sanada. Nice to met you and all that"

"Like wise, I'm Kayla Reventon. You are blue box I presume" i asked while arching an eye brow.

'He seems to be trying to put on the 'cool guy' act. Well it's working. And looking good while doing so... hey I said no to you crazy hormones'

"Well it seems you put two and two together. Arata is the person behind blue box. He's not what you imagine is he" Nokia called out

"Oh so you have imagined him? Nothing naughty I hope" I teased

Both Arata and Nokia's face went bright red. I started cracking up laughing.

"H-hey that's not something to tease someone about" Nokia protest.

Arata just cleared his throat as he regained his cool guy face once more.

"Leave the stupidity for later" he stated while avoiding meeting my glaze. 'Hmm someone is shy. Note to self, get Arata to break character more often'

I quickly toned back into the conversation. "As I was waiting for Kayla, I decided to look around. I thought 'mr. Navit' character would be around" he explained to us.

"Wait I thought Nokia said you were looking for a ghost?"

Arata quickly answered "i was doing a bit of both" he sighs "but in the end I found neither" he actually sounded disappointed.

"Rather, there wasn't anyone around to be found. You would think that there will be one or two hackers in an area like Kowloon. No matter how dangerous it is"

Just then all of our call feature on our digivices started ringing.

I quickly answered my and low and behold it was the so called eden mascot.

" so very sorry to keep you waiting. I'm mr. Navit, I got something for all you good boys and girls who showed up here today. This is the miraculous power to change the world" and just like that he was gone. Soon our digivices glitches as a program was installed to them.

I quickly looked through it 'Digimon Capture? What the heck? How did he break through my fire walls?' This cased me to sigh in frustration '

"Huh what is this" Nokia exclaimed scared

"It's hacking. We all have been hacked" Arata informed us

"Figures. He did say he was a hacker" I pointed out

"Mr. Navit is no slouch. He broke through my fire walls like it was nothing"

I nodded in agreement to this.

"Digimon capture?" Nokia was still hyperventilating. Sighing I walked over to the poor girl and hugged her trying to comfort her the best I could.

"It's a hackers tool that has been making its rounds with hackers lately" he informed us yet again

"Wait 'digimon' as in Digimon digimon"

I nodded "yeah the ones you were so interested in yesterday. I just find all of this strange" I pondered outload

"What do you mean" Nokia hesitated to ask

"Well from you bringing up Digimon yesterday to the fact mr. Navit showing up randomly and now this program? Something is very fishy"

Arata then nods "agreed"

"Wait hold on. Digimon are like nasty programs used by hackers?" So that... that means... we've became hackers" Nokia started hyperventilating again.

"Shhh calm down Nokia. Breath. Relax" I whispered to her yet it fell to death ears.

'Well I tried' I shrugged in response

To make matters worse Arata was no help what so ever

"Well you could put it that way"

"Arata" I snapped

"What?" He asked while glaring at me.

I gave him a look that a mother would give to her child who was misbehaving.

He looked away "it's no big deal. Hackers are nothing out of the ordinary these days"

"No way nuh-uh. Hackers are bad news. I'm NOT doing this. I want no part of this. I'm deleting the program"

'If only it 'twas that simple' I sweat-dropped

She frantically went through her digivice trying to find a way to delete it but apparently she could not for she then started yelling, "What! no way, you got to be kidding me. I cannot uninstall this thing"

Sighing as I walked over and placed a gently hand on her shoulder, "Nokia calm down."

"Leave it be. It's protected. Who knows what will happen if you forced-delete it.

"Well aren't ya all sunshine and rainbows. Mr. Tall dark and handsome" I sarcastically whispered to myself but apparently I wasn't to subtle about it for Arata arched a brow at him .

I quickly looked away from him and crossed my arms 'hmmm'

Just then I notice something out of the corner of my eyes and quickly turn to get a better look. Causing everyone to turn to me.

Though the figure quickly ran off before I could get a good look at them.

Tilting my head as I pondered out load "could that have been mr. Navit?"

" **DONT LET HIM GET AWAY** " with that Arata ran off by himself yet again.

'Here we go again'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

After Nokia freaked out about the exit being block, (and after I made sure she calmed down) we parted ways. She remained where she was as I went to search for that stubborn headed jerk. 'How dare he leave me with an upset Nokia? How am I suppose to look out for her and myself while searching for him' I ranted

I was secretly happy that Nokia stayed behind. For I knew she was safe 'hopefully.'

Pushing all the dark negative things that could happen to her out of my head, so I could focus on the mission at hand.

"If I was a stubborn, hardhead jerk where would I be"

Before I could pondering anything further a blue glitchy form caught my eyes. There he stood not to far away was a very pale boy. 'Could that be the ghost boy everyone has been talking about?"

I decided to through caution into the wind as I called out to him, "Hello can you help me? I'm looking for a friend of mine. How you by any chance seen him pass by here?"

I watched as his lips moved yet the only sound I could hear was static. "I'm sorry I didn't quite get that. Could you please repeat it?" I asked as nicely as I could. Though it was the same result. Looking around I tried to figure out away to better communicate with him.

When I came up with nothing, I turned my attention back to the ghost boy only to jump back in fright as he stood in front of me. I tried to back away only for my back to hit a wall.

'Great, this was not how I wanted to die.' I yelled in mind as I panic. Once his hand touched my forehead my vision blurred and I blacked out.

Some time later I was brought back to the present with a hand being waved in front of my face.

Blinking rapidly as my vision cleared, I tilted my head at the person. There in front of me stood the same boy yet he carried himself differently. 'Could my imagination have finally got the best of me?... naw that's not possible'

"What's wrong? You looked like you seen a ghost?" The almost sickly pale boy asked. His face held no emotions what so ever. 'Creepy'

Clearing my throat as I tried to calm my racing heart. "Ummm well there was something I guess could have been considered a ghost" I muttered as I crossed my arms with one hand on my chin in thought. "There was a glitching blue boy who looked an awfully alot like,... you" I informed him

This info seemed to surprise him but as quickly as it came it was gone. "You saw a ghost that looked like me?"

I nodded

"Well in that case that ghost could have been me. Some call me the wrath of eden"

I sweat-dropped 'I hardly doubt it was you that I saw'

I gave him an unconvinced look so he added

"Truth is that I am simply elusive, and seem to turn up unexpectedly. That's all."

I tilted my head as I shifted uneasily from foot to foot.

He rolled his eyes "relax. I am not a ghost. I am very real here in eden. I exist to be a guide to those who are lost."

I nodded "sorry. I have just been on edge since coming here. It's good to see another friendly face." I stated as I smiled warmly at him.

This seem to trough him off even more.

'Hmm do I have this effect on all guys? Hmm I going to have to do many experiments then.' I thought as I mentally laughed to myself.

He cleared his through "it seems you just recently downloaded the Digimon capture program. Which marks you as a hacker" he brought the subject back on track.

"But you are merely a fledgling hacker."

"Well that would be correct. I have never hacked anything in my life" I confirmed with a shrug. "I wasn't expecting to receive this program when I arrived with my friends"

He nods in understanding.

"Is there by any chance you could help me with it?" I asked as I put my feminine charm to use.

He blinked and I swore I saw a light blush on his cheeks. 'Hmm I need to experiment more to further my results'

"Huh-uh..." he stuttered before regaining his composure. I fault back a grin that threatened to make its way to my lips.

He continues but couldn't meet my glaze 'interesting'

"There are a wide range of hackers here on eden, all with different goals. Chivalrous ones that fine and report security holes. Thieves who steal accounts to rob money and data. Others are just out to prove their skills."

I nodded as I soaked up the information he gave me. "What kind of hacker do you wish to be?"

"Well I haven't gave it much thought as I am indeed still new to all this. I just want to help my friends and make a difference in the world. To change it for the better."

He nods as if he approved of my answer "well your free to become a hacker if you want, or something else altogether. It's up to you. Though I recommend you give the Digimon capture program a try"

I shrugged 'what the heck, I guess I will. What the worse that could happen? I mean they could be useful but will all good power comes responsibility. I was never the cautious type.' Pulling myself from my thoughts I quickly nodded

"Sure, I'm game. I have been very curious about these Digimon'

"Good. To celebrate your birth as a soon to be hacker, I will give you your first Digimon"

"There behind you. Those are Digimon programs"

Excitement quickly took over as I turned to see these Digimon.

A bunny like creature popped out from his hiding spot, followed by two cat like creatures. One was black while the other was white. They seemed to be friends or siblings with how they stood together. Then there was a plant and gear like Digimon. I looked other at each one of them but the kittens seem to hold my attention and Curiosity the most.

'Can programs really have deep bonds with each other and if so could they become friends with hackers? They seem to real to be just programs. There's no way that they are?' I debated in my thoughts.

"Hmm I would like to partner up with the two cats" I stated

"Why do you pick two of them?" He asked curiously

"If you look closely, though two do not wish to be separated and who am I to come between that" I explained

"An interesting idea." He nods "very well. It seems you've made up your mind. They are know as Gatomon and BlackGatomon"

I looked over at the two and smiled. "They are a champion level." He started to inform me but was interrupted by a loud roar.

Startled I looked around and saw a huge bug like creature dropped down behind the small Digimon.

'This isn't good' I thought. I watched as the two cat Digimon quickly got the other 3 to run ahead. Black Gatomon attacked it while the white Gatomon blacked the way of the others escape. Once the others where out of site the two Gatomons raced off and the angered creature soon gave case.

I was worried for the two cat Digimon as I watch them fade in the distance. ' I can't take it anymore.'

I quickly rushed after them ignoring a protesting boy in my wake. 'Sorry but I couldn't just stand why and watch them get hurt.' I thought sadly to him.

After running for what seemed like forever, they soon was back in site. The creature had them cornered.

I glared hatefully at its back before I did something stupid.

"Hey leave them alone you jerk" I yelled grabbing it's attention as I stood protectively I from of the gatomons.

"Oh boy you really are new to all of this." A familiar voice rang out "do you attend to face off a digital monster unarmed" he questions as he appeared beside me.

The two Gatomon grabbed hold of my legs from behind causing me to look down at them. I smiled reassuringly Down at them then looked back over at the boy

"Yes I would glad face it down unarmed to protect those I care about" I stated with determination blazing in my eyes.

"I see, you really are soft touch" was all he said as he turned to face the big Digimon "well it turns out that I am as well. allow me to aid this once. Stay back."

With that be summoned a machine like dinosaur Digimon.

I looked at the enemy Digimon wonder how I was going to help out.

As if they read my thoughts the two gatomons leaped out from behind me and stood protectively in front of me.

This shocked me. "You helped us" the white one stared

"now it's our turn" the black one finished.

'Yes they are definitely twins' I thought as I managed to nod at them and got serious.

"Well it seems they want to fight with you. It may have been something of an ordeal but they are now yours. Instruct them well and master the program."

I looked down at the two gatomons as they look up at me for instructions.

I smiled and nodded at them "let's do this"

With that the battle started.

Black Gatomon charged forward as her sister followed after her. Black Gatomon attack it with her claws drawing its attention to her as white Gatomon jumped into the air and scratched it.

'I really need to think of a better way to call them'

That caused it to stagger but it was far from being defeated.

They both leaped out of the way as it attract. The machinedramon soon jumped in an attacked it.

This continued for awhile until the enemy Digimon was defeated.

Grinning as I cheered in victory, I quickly knelt down and scooped my two partners up while hugging them to me. "You two did amazing. I'm so happy you two are okay"

They purred happily at the praise. "You were brave to face him head on like that" black praised

"Thank you" white thanked

"Awe you guys are just too cute" I cooed at them

Our bonding time was interrupted "it is rare to obtain a Digimon without scanning it through Digimon capture. Even more so getting two of them at the same time." He pondered out load. I looked over at the ghostly pale boy curiously.

"What's more, for programs to like a person"

I smiled at my two partners "maybe they could be more then just mere programs as you thought" I voiced my opinion

He shook his head not able to grasp that concept. "everything about this is odd. You'll probably be an irregular element among hackers."

"Well anyways you have been freed from your shell. You are free to do as you please. I will take my leave now"

A thought hit me as I watched him go.

'Oh i forgot to ask him about Arata'

With that my Digimon jump out of my arms and chased after him as I tried to catch up to the boy.

"Wait for us" they cried out

"Hey, wait up" I called out to him.

Him paused and turned back around to face me "umm is there something else?"

"Sorry I forgot to ask, have you seen a boy with a mean look in his eyes and mostly wearing a hood over his head"

The boy crossed his arms as he thought for a minute "I believe I have seen a young man as you describe" he then pointed to a certain area. "He was heading towards that area over there. That use to be an old eden entrance area but it is long been forgotten. It's locked protected and can't be used but a hacker could probably deal with said lock."

I nodded as I listened carefully to what he was telling "so if I want to leave this area would that be a good way to get out of here?"

He nods " yes that boy should be able to unlock it in a snap. If his skills haven't wane that is"

'What? Arata is a hacker? Why did he tell us' I million thoughts ran through my mind.

Appearently I was making a confused face for the boy quickly explained

"What did he not tell you?"

I shook my head "no, he has neglected to to mention that." I crossed my arms for I was yet again not pleased with Arata.

'Does he not trust Nokia and me? What else is that boy hiding?'

"In that case it is not my story to tell. It is better to hear the story directly from him."

I sighed. 'Things just keep getting more complicated.'

It was suppose to be a fun day. Meet up with my online friends and chat then get ready to fly out the next day to America where my mother is working aboard. Hmm well I might miss my flight if this keeps up. It's most likely 3 in the morning now.

I was brought out of my thoughts once more when the boy spoke up again.

My gatomons were resting at my feet.

"Oh that's right. I haven't introduced myself. I am Yuugo, Yuugo from team Zaxon. "

I smiled "it's nice to meet you finally Yuugo of team zaxon. I am Kayla the newbie" I joked which caused him to roll his eyes.

'Yes emotions. I win' I silently cheered.

Yes, I know, it doesn't take much to make me happy. It's the little things in life that count.

He turned to walk away but stop to add something to me other his shoulder as an after thought "feel free to join us if you wish to be a top-tier hacker..."

I walked over and kissed his cheek "thank you for your help. You didn't have to but you did. I will forever appreciate your help. See you around Yuugo" I quickly dashed off with my Digimon following me

Yuugo pov

I watched as the strange girl that I now know as Kayla dash off with her Digimon following at her heals.

My face tingled from where she kissed me.

My face was as red as a tomato. 'She is strange' I thought to myself. "Kayla" I tested her name on my lips.

I have a feeling that this is the only the beginning. Our paths will surly cross again.

With that I logged out.

 ** _(There another chapter completed. What do you guys think? Disclaimer: I don't who anything but kayla and the slight change in the story)_**


	5. Chapter 5

p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"( strong style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"span style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration: underline;"em style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"Disclaimer: I only own Kayla and the slight changes and add ons to the story)/em/span/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /strongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"?span style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"span style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"? ./span/span/span/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Die you Filthy creature" an dark angelic creature yelled as she sent an attack at on octopus like creature. The world around them appeared to have several large chunks missing. It the place of what would have been a giant whole was green data codes that was Glitching. The octopus creature seemed the be the cause of this./p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"She continued fighting those creatures one after another as the continued to consume her Digital world. She was being to loose her strength. br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /She was was unaware of the creature creeping up from behind her as she fought yet another one of style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /It wasn't until the last second did she turn to look as a tentacle was closing in on her./p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"She braced her self for the attack but was quickly relieved when a familiar voice shouted out "Supreme Cannon" with that attack it destroyed the creature./p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"She looked over and smiled "Omnimon, am I sure glad my knight in shining armor came to my rescue" she teased but there was raw emotion put behind each word she spoke./p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Mastemon, you should not be out here fighting them by yourself. You could have easily been deleted if I didn't arrive in time. What if next time I couldn't make it" br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /The angel now known as mastemon sighs as she flaps her many wings and flies over to him. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and whispers "I'm sorry Omnimon. I was being careless and not thinking. I just wanted to help save our home. I just can't sit back and watch those things destroy our world. I can't sit by and watch you and the royal knights risk your life's time after time." She shook her head "I just can't" br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /She looked away trying not to loose her cool and cry. She was a warrior for crying out loud. Warrior don't cry./p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"A pair of strong arms wrapped them self around her while pulling her into his armored chest "maste you are very dear to me. I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I lost you." He whispered in a husky voice/p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"She smiled and turned around in his arms to face him "you are very dear to me as well MY royal knight. You better serve and come back to me after all of this is over. You promise?" She asked shyly /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""I promise on my honor as a royal night, you have my world my lady" /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"Mastemon rolls her eyes at his style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"Good" she responded with a kiss to his cheek. br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"Come King Drasil had called a meeting" her lover whisper but was reluctant to let her go./p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Well we can't keep the king waiting." With that Mastemon flew up into the air followed by her royal knight lover. /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /Mastemon was frozen where she stood. She couldn't believe what her king was ordering the royal knights to do. 'Destroy the human world? That, cannot be the only option we have. There are so many innocent people. They should not suffer because of the misdeeds the other humans caused. Did humans really cause theses eaters to appear in our world?' She was very conflicted. Her light side waited to believe in the good of the human race as for her dark side, it wanted to do as her king wished and rid the world of the humans who dared hurt her home. /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"Some times being two halves of one whole had its pros and cons. /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"She was pulled out of her thoughts when a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her waist. br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"What is wrong my love"br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"This can't be the only answer" she barely mustered out. br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"And I agree. We need to find the answer for ourselves. King Drasil was able to send one of the royal knights through to the human world. Crusadermon is going through with the king's plan"/p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"She frowned "no she cannot do that." She protested for I finally made my mind up. "I will not let her do that."/p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""But how are we going to stop her I wonder" omnimon asked/p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""I can take us there. Granted my new ability isn't as strong as I would like it to be, but I can take us both there." She said with a burning determination./p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"Omnimon was unsure at first but quickly agreed after seeing how much is lover wished to help "thank you Mastemon. This means the world to me."br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"Think nothing of it. I would do anything for you and those I care deeply for" /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Meet me at our sanctuary, that is where I will create the portal" br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /With that she left the area to go to said meeting place./p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"This place was very important to Omnimon and her. It was where they first met as in-trainings. They had known each other for years. It wasn't until years after they become megas that they finally admitted their feelings for one style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Okay let's do this" with that being said Mastemon started creating the portal to the human world. It was actually quite easy the only problem was the other royal knights came to stop them. Omnimon and Mastemon manage to get through but at a great cost. /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"The two mega Digimon were separated and were forced to de-digivolve./p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"Omnimon into agumon and gabumon while Mastemon took her forms of BlackGatomon and Gatomon./p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"strong style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"span style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration: underline;"Gatomon p.o.v/span/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"Blinking my eyes as I tried to figure out what happened. 'What was I doing? Why did I choose to come here?' I got small flashes but my memory was a style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /I looked around and found my twin laying curled up in a corner. 'Poor sis.' I thought as I reluctantly woke her upbr style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"Come on sis we have to keep moving" i said as I gently shook her awakebr style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"Five more minutes"/p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""I'm sorry BlackGatomon but we have to keep moving. I feel uneasy here" br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /With that BlackGatomon quickly jumped to her feet and was at her sister's side. /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"We wondered for what seemed to be forever. We learned a lot about this place by staying to the shadows. /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"One, this was a human made cyberspace; two, there are humans known as hackers who have partnered up with our fellow digimon; and three, the humans think we are programs that the hackers created. /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"Sorry to burst your bubble humans but we Digimon are living breathing beings. We are very much alive like you. /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"As we walked, a familiar sent found its way to my nose. Stooping I sniffed the air style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"What is it Gatomon" BlackGatomon asked style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"Do you smell that"br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"Smell what" she too quickly sniffed the air then said confused, "It's a human but her sent is oddly familiar"/p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"I nod "yes my thoughts exactly" we were both curious now. And you know what they say about curiosity?/p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"'Curiosity killed the cat...BlackGatomon startedbr style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /'But satisfaction brought it back' Gatomon finished/p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"A girl with long red haired and goggles on her was walking around. She looked lost. So we decided to follow her. Her attire consisted of a black tank top that stop above her belly button. Their was a yellow target symbol on her shirt. She wore yellow skinny pants and black shoes. /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"Her attire was very interested br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"that's a lot of yellow and black" my sister whispered what I couldn't help but to agree with that. /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"We watch as a glitch program appeared before the human girl. I do not know what came over me but I could tell my sister felt the same, I wanted to jump down and protect this girl which I find odd./p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"I know humans and Digimon have worked together in the past but why were we feeling this way. br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"Could she be our partner?" My sister askedbr style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /I could only shrug./p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"Soon a pale boy talked about giving this girl a Digimon style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /My sister quickly rushed over to were the potential Digimon partners were. br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"BlackGatomon wait" I shouted as I caused after my sister. /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"I stood very close to my sister as the two humans looked us over. I saw confusion in the boy's eyes. br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /'Sorry kid we have to do this' I silently apologize to him./p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"To our relief the girl picked us but that relief was short live as a champion level Kirisarimon appeared./p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Oh no" br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"It Kirisarimon"br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"He's two strong for us" the three rookies whispered worriedlybr style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /Soon my protective instincts kicked style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /BlackGatomon went to attack it as I quickly got the rookies to safety. br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /After I knew they were safely out of it's reach. I join my sister's side. br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"We have to draw him away from the humans" I told my sister. She nods then attacked him again which only angered him further. br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"Come on" grabbing her paw I pulled her with me as we raced off with it casing us. He was right on our tails./p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;""Mission accomplished" BlackGatomon cheered ignoring the fact that we had an agree champion behind us. br style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /'Well we could easily take him. For my sis and I are champion level as well. Two against only isn't very fair but he is quite a mean digimon' I thought/p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"Soon we were cornered at a dead inbr style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"Great now what" i muttered not very happy with the style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"Well there's only one thing to do and that's right" my sister said/p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"(strong style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"em style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"span style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important; text-decoration: underline;"BlackGatomon has a fighter personality as for Gatomon she had a defender personality. Though BlackGatomon is more naive well Gatomon is more mature)/span/em/strong/p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"Before we knew it the red haired girl was standing protective in front of us. "She's going to get herself killed" BlackGatomon whispered to style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /I couldn't let that happen to this style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /We both quickly stood in front of the girl and blocked the attack that the enemy Digimon sent towards the girl./p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"After working with the pale boy's Digimon we easily defeated it. /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"As the two humans talked, my sister and I laid lazily at our girl's style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" /"Oh that's right. I haven't introduced myself. I am Yuugo, Yuugo from team Zaxon. " /p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;" "it's nice to meet you finally Yuugo of team zaxon. I am Kayla the newbie" she joked which in return caused him to roll his eyes./p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"He turned to walk away but stop to add something to toward us over his shoulder as an after thought "feel free to join us if you wish to be a top-tier hacker..."/p  
p style="max-width: 100% !important; text-shadow: none !important; box-shadow: none !important; color: inherit !important; border-color: #dddddd !important; font-family: inherit !important; font-size: inherit !important;"Kayla quickly turned on her heels causing us to jump up and chase after our retreating tamer's form .../p 


	6. Memory lane

Chapter 6

 ** _(Disclaimer: I don't not own Digimon story: Cyber Sleuth no matter how much I wish I did._**

 ** _I hope y'all are enjoy the story so far. This is one of my all time favorite games. So I am determined to actually complete this story. If y'all have questions please feel free to ask. Without further delay, on with the story. G is for Gatomon and BG is for BlackGatomon I got tired of typing it out)_**

'Where in the world did that girl get off to?' I went back to where Nokia agreed to wait for me but she was no where in site. Sighing in frustration I slumped my shoulders. "Why can't I have friends that actually make my life easier" I whined

"Don't worry Kayla we'll find her" Gatomon reassured me

BlackGatomon rubbed her head against my leg causing me to smile and pet her head.

I nodded at them "thank you guys. It's means a lot." I looked around for a bit before asking a question that I've been dying to ask.

"I am very curious about something" I blurted out

My two partners looked at each other then back at me "about what" BlackGatomon asked

"People are saying you are just programs and that us humans created you." I looked up lost in thought.

I continued because they weren't saying anything. "is it true? but could it be possible that you are more then that. You you guys actually be real?" I asked while looking at them for an answer

"Well of course we are real"

"We are as real as you are."

"We come from a world called the digital world"

"Digital world?"

They nodded and said together, " yep"

"If you come from another world, why did you come to the human world?"

"Well... that's... umm" Gatomon started but could not seem to come up with an answer. She then looked over at her twin

"Do you remember why sis?"

BlackGatomon shook her head "I can not. Though I do recall come through with our friends."

"Oh you're right!" Gatomon exclaimed "how could I have forgot them"

This caused me to sweat drop 'wow, but who am I to judge' my thoughts were rudely interrupted by a load scream

"And that would be Nokia" with that we rushed off like a heard of turtles (yes I just said that)

When I finally had her in my site, I skidded to a stop. Nokia was being circled by two Digimon. One looked like a yellow dinosaur and the other was a blue wolf dog.

" waaaaaa, what, what are you?" Nokia stuttered out

"Umm Who are you" the Dino asked

"It... it can talk. It... it's so adorable" Nokia squealed out which caused my to face palm.

"Hey who are those two Digimon?" I whispered to my partners who somehow ended up on my shoulders.

"That's agumon and Gabumon" they told me. Though they seem to be very excited for some reason. 'Could they be the friends the girls mentioned before?'

I nodded as I quickly paid attention to the conversation. I was ready to intervene if it called for it.

"My name is Nokia. What is yours?"

"Me? My name is Agumon" the yellow Dino now known as agumon said

"I...I'm Gabumon" the unicorn wolf shyly said

'Awe how cute. He's shy. That's completely adorable' I secretly fangirled in side.

"Agumon and Gabumon? What weird names"

"Hey they're not weird"

"Yeah you are the one with the weird name"

"As if, my name is not weird. Hehe hehe" she said overly cheerful

Then things got to quite

'Awkward'

I actually tuned out the rest of the conversation due to boredom

' I wish I had my guitar'

Looking up I decided to make my presents known after the fact my Digimon partners leaped off my shoulders and tackled agumon and gabumon.

"Guys wait" I called out

"AGUMON" BlackGatomon called as she hugged him

"Gabumon" Gatomon exclaimed as she hugged the wolf dog.

"What..." the to males were dazed until they finally registered what was going on

"Girl's" I asked confused

"Sorry" BG said shyly as she helped Agumon up

"Kayla we know these boys. They are our friends"

"You know her" agumon asked as he looked at me as if he wanted to run away.

Gatomon nods "she's our partner. She saved us

"Really"

The girl's nodded "yes"

The boy's walked up to me "high I'm agumon"

"And I am gabumon"

"Thank you for find our friends" they both said while bowing their heads

I smiled and waved it off "think nothing of it I would do it again in a heartbeat and as the girls said, I am kayla. I'm happy to meet friends of Gatomon and BlackGatomon."

"Kayla, where the heck have you been"

I sweat-dropped at that.

'Same could be said about you'

"You know her Nokia?" Agumon asked

Nokia nods "yep I know this block head. She's my friend" she told them all to cheerful.

'Block head?'

Before I knew it agumon and gabumon rushed off with my partners following close behind.

"Girls!" I called out 'did they just leave me?' I thought as I was sad that they left.

I mean I'm happy that they found their friends again but I thought we were friends as well.

"Aw shucks. They're gone. Just what were those cuties" Nokia asked me curiously though she didn't seem to pick up on my sadness.

Just as I was about to answer and to my greatest surprise Gatomon and BlackGatomon came rushing back.

They both leaped at me and I easily caught them in my arms

" miss us" BlackGatomon teased

A huge grin appeared on my face "I though you two would leave with your friends"

"Well you're our friend too" Gatomon informed my matter a factly

"So who are they?"

I smiled over at her "Nokia I would like to introduce to you my two new friends and Digimon partners, Gatomon and BlackGatomon. "

"Hi. Any friend of Kayla's is a friend of ours" Gatomon

"Please to meet you" BlackGatomon

"Their...their Digimon? Then those little cuties where Digimon too?!" Nokia stuttered out shocked

" but... Both of those Digimon and these two don't seem like bad programs." She paused in thought before continuing, " Digimon huh? Having cute little critters around could be pretty okay. Maybe this Digimon capture program won't be to bad after all."

Whiling grinning I decided to burst her bubble being the nice person that I am. Cue the sarcasm. "That's the spirit, though they aren't all nice. There are very powerful and bad Digimon as well."

"What? There's violent Digimon too? That sounds super-duper scary."

Nokia looked around unsure "Arata is in that area over there right?"

I nodded

"Can I go with you?"

"Of course Nokia. What kind of friend would I be if I left you behind"

"Don't worry Nokia we'll protect you" Gatomon reassured as she and her twin jumped up onto my shoulders.

"Yep. A friend of kayla's is a friend of our" BlackGatomon agreed

"Awe you guys" nokia looked about to cry but quickly got ahold of herself.

"Right. Thank you"

"Come on, let's go find wonder boy and get out of here"

With that we headed towards the old log out panel only encountering a few wild Digimon alone the way which wasn't a problem for my girls to take care of.

"Hmmm... Something feels really strange. Like all of this happened before when I was a kid."

I stopped walking to look at her.

'Now that she mentioned it. It does feel like I've seen Digimon before. Could it be why I wasn't so scared or startled to see them?' Shaking my head to chase those thoughts away 'naw that can't be. I would remember it... wouldn't I?'

"It's like I met you and Arata before..."

".?..."

"..."

"You mean like yesterday and the times before that in the chat rooms?"

Nokia only shook her head at that.

"No, not like that. Huh? Like maybe... yeah maybe..."

I tilted head slightly in confusion not really sure what she was getting at.

"This is the first time as far as I can recall that we've met"

Soon I was holding my head as a blurry image of six children standing in a small circle appeared in my mind. Just as quick as it came, it was gone.

'How odd... that one kid almost looked like him... how could that...'

Blinking my eyes repeatedly, I turn to see Nokia was freaking out "what... what was that? Did... did you see that too?"

I could only manage to nod. I couldn't even form any words.

I was quickly pulled back into memory lane as the words Nokia said fell to death ears

 ** _Flashback_**

Imagines of two little kids of the same age looking identical, the only difference was the genders, were running about in a garden.

'You can't catch me.' The little red haired girl called over her shoulder as the little red head boy chased her

'I'm going to catch you'

Soon the boy caught up to the girl and hugged her from behind causing the girl to go into a fit of giggles.

'Got cha'

'You got me'

They fell to the ground and looked up at the sky.

The little girl rested her head on the boy's chest

'I love you brother'

The brother smiled at his sister's smiling face 'I love you too little sis'

'We'll be together forever right?' She asked her brother

'Till the end of time' he agreed

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Blinking as I was pulled out of my thoughts when Nokia was waving in my face "earth to kayla, do you read me"

I playfully swatted her hand away "I'm fine Nokia. It just triggered something I would like to have forgotten" as I said this with a smile thought My eyes held a bit of sorrow in them.

I was just happy Nokia didn't push the issue further as she continued on.

My girls liked at me concerned but I just simply shook my head "I'm fine please don't worry so much about me"

They didn't look convinced but didn't push the matter any further.

"I'll tell you girl's later. I promise"

With that being said we quickly ran after Nokia with just one thought forming I my mind, 'Brother'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 ** _Eater_**

( w ** _elcome back guys. I really appreciate those that have taken the time out of their day to read my story. I hope y'all are enjoying reading it as much I am. J_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I only own Kayla Reventon and the small changes in the story plot._**

 ** _Without further a due; on with the story)_**

The flashback really had put me on edge. I thought I had suppressed those memories in the furthest place in the back of my mind. Then that all come undone with some random glitch. I would normal jam out to my music to put myself at ease but I did not have that luxury at this current moment.

I just wanted to find that runaway wonder boy and get back home. I hugged my two partners, that ended up in my arms. They seem to love the attention.

Eventually we finally had Arata in our line of site

'Finally'

"Ahhhhhhhhhh, there it is. THERE!" Nokia shouted as she ran the rest of the way to Arata.

Nokia quickly changed moods and was angry at Arata yet again.

"I aware she is bipolar" I whispered to my partners which caused them to snicker.

"Hang on. HEY! You're running off by yourself? You can't just think about yourself, you know"

Before any of us could reply the whole place glitch again and soon a super bright light appeared.

A cold chill ran down my spine as an octopus like creature appeared. I slowly started to back up towards Arata while pulling a frozen Nokia with me.

My girls stood protectively in front of me. They hissed angrily at it. They confirmed my feeling about this situation.

"What... what... is this?"

"What's that? Is that another Digimon?"

I shook my head "I have a bad feeling about this"

Arata's eyes widen "it can't be! The 'Black Monster of Eden' people have been talking about? They say it devours people's data."

My eyes widen at this "what?" I was shocked. "How on earth did the admins not see and fix this problem? This could seriously hurt someone" I growled out not to happy about this situation.

Arata glared at the monster while shouting at us, " YOU GUYS, THIS WAY! Whatever this thing is good is a real menace that's for sure."

I nodded not taking my eyes off that thing. It would be my luck that it would strike right when I look away.

"I'll break through The lock on this thing. Log out, then get away as fast as you can" Arata told us, as he started to expertly hack into the panel.

Once I knew it wasn't going to attack us immediately I turned my back and ran towards Arata as fast as I could.

I was bend over with my hands on my knees, trying to catch my breath when Gatomon tugged gently on my pants.

"Nokia is still in danger" Gatomon said worriedly.

This cause Arata to turn and yell at her again.

"Hey! I told you to run. Go on get out of here"

"Uh... oh... um..."

"Hey!"

"Nokia, please come now" I called out scared for her. I have never been this scared in my life, well since that one time.

I quickly shook my head I refuse to think about that at a time like this. Nokia was in danger.

I quickly ran over to protect her with Gatomon and BlackGatomon on my heels as the monsters was way to close to my friend for comfort.

To my relief agumon and gabumon for earlier jumped in front of Nokia. They pushed it back temporarily.

A huge sigh of relief escaped my lips as I finally was back at her side.

"I am so happy to see you guys again. Thanks for saving Nokia when I couldn't."

"We'll protect Nokia any time" Agumon reassured me

"Nokia get out of here" Gabumon said as he tried to push her towards the exit.

The creature so launched it's attack.

I quickly push Nokia far behind me as my partners slashed at it when a tentacle got to close to me.

I nodded my thanks.

"Nokia go. We'll hold them off as you to get out of here" I shouted over my shoulder.

"Come on Nokia! Hurry"

"But what about them"

"Don't you get it. You're hold them back" Arata tried reasoning with that airhead

"They can't do anything until you leave"

"Huh"

It seemed he finally got it through to her since she turned and left.

"Kayla, Nokia has logged out! I'll go next! You hurry up after me okay!"

"Of course" I hollered over to him while I focused on dodging the tentacles.

Once I knew those two were say I looked over at the Digimon in front of me. I didn't want to leave them alone with that thing here. But it seemed They sensed my hesitation.

"Quickly get out of here kayla." Gatomon yelled as she sent an attack at it.

"Don't worry about us" BlackGatomon agreed with her sister.

"We got this kayla" agumon said confidently

"We... we will be fine once you log out safely" Gabumon told me.

I didn't need any more convincing as I quickly turned tail and ran. Though sadly my sudden movement seem to have caught its attention as it knocked the rookies and champions aside and quickly followed after me.

It all seemed to have happen in slow motion. I was almost to the panel when I stumbled a bit. I was able to regain my balance enough to sign out but just as I was almost in the clear it wrapped it's tentacle around my foot.

'NOOOO! Please no...'

 ** _Digivice_** ** _: warning... an unexpected error occurred during the logout process for Kayla Reventon ..._**

 ** _The logout process cannot continue..._**

 ** _Logout process cannot continue..._**

 ** _Cannot continue..._**

 ** _The Logout process will continue..._**

 ** _Logout successful._**

 ** _See you at your next login. Thank you! ^_^_**

(There finished. Sorry for the cliffhanger guys but don't worry this is far from the end. Join me next time as Kayla meets the cyber detective)


	8. Chapter 8 oh my

Chapter 8

Darkness that was all I saw. 'Am I dead. If this is the after life I demand a refund'

I final came to when a car horn was blaring right in my ear.

'That's rude'

I looked around me confused 'car? Where in the world am I?'

I tried to quickly remember where I was when I logged in 'I was in my room at home so why did it through me out way out here'

People started gathering around me and cars kept honking.

I could hear people whispering and pointing at me.

'Come on its so obvious that your talking about me. At least try harder to make it look like your not' I yelled out in my head.

"Isn't that dangerous"

"What's up with that kid, yikes"

I made a face as I looked myself over 'I don't look that ba...' I trailed off as I took in my new appearance.

'W...what? '

I was blue and in a pixelated state. 'Did that thing do this to me?'

I was pulled out of my panic attack when a load voice called out, "you there! That's with causing such a scene in broad daylight? You want me to arrest you? Do you?"

'Great just what I need right now.' I thought sarcastically.

"Oh officer over here" a guy called out

I sent a glare at him. If looks could kill, if he could actually see my face, he would be dead right now.

"What are you calling officer for? I am a detective. Don't judge a book by its cover, or ill arrest you"

This caused me to sweat drop, 'then why are you going around saying you'll arrest people then?'

She sure talked a big game until she saw me that is.

"Urg that's gross. So gross that I want to arrest you right here on the spot"

'Okay I official dislike this lady. What kind of person arrest an innocent person all because they look different. Not a very bright person is she?'

I was brought out of my thoughts yet again with the sound of a car engine came racing towards us, well more like towards me.

It skidded to a stop, blocking the officer and the crowd from me. then passenger door open to reveal a very handsome blond man (yes I changed the genders of the detective). Yes I am not afraid to admit that my jaw did drop. 'Thank goodness I am made of data right now. That would have been embarrassing'

"You have a very interesting appearance. I'm very curious."

I looked around not sure if I should get in the car.

'Well my mom always told me about stranger danger but' look the young man over 'but I think she would understand if this rather attractive man can help me.'

I quickly got up in into the car, closing the door behind me.

"Let's handle this before it gets worse"

With that he quickly took off head the same way that he came from.

It was quite for a while before he spoke up again.

I looked over at him as he drove. His attention was focused on the road but he would glance my way every once in a while.

'Okay Kay, keep your cool. You are only in a car... alone... with a handsome stranger... no big. Gawww okay get a grip girl'

" I more used to strange phenomena is the most... but I have never seen the likes of this before. Can you hear me? Are you able to speak?"

I nodded "yes to both" I responded as I looked away from him. I was just glad I didn't stuttered

"Oh your female?" He seemed shocked but quickly recover

"That's good. I wasn't sure what i would do if you weren't human."

'Does he have something against females'

"No I am human..." I trailed off as I looked at my hand "or I was. I really don't understand what happened to have caused this"

"I see... if you have questions then ask them now. I will answer them the best that I can"

I quickly thought about what to ask. 'There's so many questions I wanted answers to but I guess i will find out soon enough'

"Where are we?"

"We are currently in Shinjuku. I was out looking for something when I came across you"

I gave him a questionable look but stopped when I faced palmed 'he cannot see your face you idiot.'

"You might not believe it but it's the truth. I am heading to my agencies office in Nakano. You can tell me the details when we get there."

I nodded 'fair enough'

"So do you have any ideas what happen to my... my body"

"It looks like your body is in an extreme digital state, as if you were a cyberspace avatar, yet somehow here in the real world." He stated as he looked me over

'Not creepy at all'

"If that is true, then this is a very interesting phenomena" he said excitedly.

"I am not a lab rat" I stated dryly which made him look over at him confused. "Lab rat?"

"I am a human being no matter the appearance I may or may not take. I don't like being treated as some thing with no emotions or feelings" I snapped at him and looked out the window.

It was quite for a while till he spoke up again.

"I apologize if I offended you in any way, that was not my intention"

Sighing I looked back over at him "no I'm sorry. Here you are trying to help and I must seem ungrateful"

"No it is understandable and I was out of line."

We kept apologizing back and forth till I started laughing. Through my fits of laughter I notice the slight twitch of his lip. 'Hmm maybe he isn't so bad after all.'

"So who exactly are you?"

"Who am I? Oh I forgot to introduce myself it seems. I should have done so earlier but I was caught up in the moment that it completely slipped my mind"

"Is that so?"

"sorry"

"I am Kyoko Kuremi. I am just a humble detective."

"Humble?" I questioned as I watch his body language change to overly confident as he flashed a flirtatious smile my way.

'Hmm I wonder how many ladies fall for that?' I thought as I found him less attractive now.

For the rest of the car ride I decided to just look out the window lost in thought.

'Guys please be safe'

 ** _(There another chapter done. Kayla has finally met the infamous cyber detective. Yes I know, I know. I made Kyoko a male. There is a reason behind it. Please R &R. _**

**_Disclaimer: I only own kayla)_**


	9. Chapter 9

( ** _Hello everyone I'm back! It's been over a week since I last updated this story, but no fear I am now posting this chapter._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I only own Kayla and the small changes in the story. Without further delay, onto the story. )_**

Chapter 9

connection Jump

"I see you got a good grasp on the situation."

I looked over at the detective from where I sat on the couch. I am shocked after all that I've been through that I wasn't tired.

'Probably has to be because I was made of data now. Though exhaustion might kick in after awhile'

"That place in Shinjuku, the one where you appeared when you're logged out of cyberspace. It's the same or very similar, to the place you log in to Eden at, isn't it?"

I shook my head "no I was at home in my room"

"Hmmmm. Well you're here talking to me now. So your main body might still be where you left it"

I pulled a face at that.

"Maybe your mental data was separated from her physical body and manifest in the real world independently?" He asked me while he sat in his chair with his hand resting on his chin.

'I dub that the thinking man Pose'

"or maybe your body was somehow moved to where it was corrupted into the form you have now."

I shook my head "that's most likely not it."

This caused Kyoko to look over at me curiously

"I mean why would anyone do that? What would they have to gain from that?"

Kyoko nods "this whole situation is entirely peculiar. Yet here you are, standing before me, as much as that shouldn't make sense. At the present, I can only form a simple hypothesis. We need to gather more information, and quickly."

"Like what?"

"going by the book, you should check out where are you logged into Eden… Which was where?"

I arched a brow 'I already told him this' I sweat-dropped at that.

"Why are you helping me? I have nothing to pay you for your help. So there's nothing to gain for helping me. This isn't part of some wicked schemes is it?" I crossed my arms sending him a pointed look.

He crossed his arms and sat back into his chair. With a playful smile.

"You don't trust me"

I shook my head "I don't trust most people I just meet"

He laughed before getting serious

"You are at the Kuremi detective agency, which has saw the number rather bizarre cases, including cyber crimes. I can't think of anybody better suited to solving the mystery of what happened to you then right here. "

He then gave me a smug look like he won this argument "and you are even sitting on the sofa for clients."

He then smiled at him softly "no need to worry about compensation. You're very existence itself the payment I need."

I sighed as my shoulders fell. 'Great'

"Before we can do anything else, we must do something about your appearance."

I glared over at him. He got up and walked over to me and placed both hands on my shoulders. "We can't have you walking outside like that, you might scare our potential clients away" he joked with a wink

'Why you... wait till I get my body back, I will knock that sly, handsome, irritating look off your face mister.'

He circled me and poked me in random places. I would swat his hand away from certain places he has no business touching while glaring at him. Yes I was aware he couldn't see my deadly glares but that didn't stop me from doing so.

"I've had a good look..."

'Oh I bet you did' I thought sourly.

"And you are truly a mass of data: a true digital body. Yet you hear my voice, sit on my sofa, and talk to me, is proof enough that your baby physical laws.

hey digital body with real world characteristics. Let's call it a half cyber body." He started laughing at his non amusing joke.

"If your body is comprised of data, then it could be easy to do something about your appearance. Incorporate compatible data and make repairs.

You should have the same basic structure as your avatar used within Eden. It would be excellent if there are avatar parts in the data phone lying around in Kowloon.

The only issue is whether or not you can login in your current state."

A strange feeling sent a shiver up my spine as I looked over at the tv. Getting up I slowly made my way over to it. I tilted my head curiously at it.

"What is it? Did something happen with the television?"

I then heard a strange voice in my head. I looked around but apparently pretty boy over there didn't hear it.

"Over here, jump"

I returned my attention back to the tv. 'Jump? Jump where?' I then shrugged 'well aright.'

Urged on by the voice, I took a leap of faith. Putting my right hand (the one with the glove on it) out towards the tv. I was the sucked into it.

I read many fanfics where this happen to the OC but I never thought it would happen to me. Though I was disappointed I didn't land in a different world, but I was surrounded by electrical currents and paths.

'Well I am literally inside of the tv.'

I tried going back out the way I came but it seemed like there was no way back out that way.

I turned and looked around 'well it looks like There is only one way to go, forward'

I followed the path until I found and opening and was not expecting to Wind up in Eden. 'Well that just happened'

My digivice started ringing and I picked it up.

I wasn't surprise that it was Mr. Hot shot calling? 'Hmm I wonder how he got my number? Well he's a detective after all'

"Hey this is Kuremi can you hear me? I near lost you, but I managed to get a trace. What the heck happened? It looked likeyou were sucked into the terminal and just disappeared."

I sighed as I quickly explained what I could to him.

"I see. I'm guessing you passed through the actual network lines themselves. The office terminal is connected to the Eden's network.

You rode flow within the wires as data and appeared in Eden.

So then for you, the network appears as actual series of roads. Still, it's shocking to see him make such a direct transition from the real world to the digital one.

To submerged in the digital world just by touching the terminal. A dive… No, a jump! From now on I'm going to call that ability of yours a 'connection jump'.

What a happy little unexpected accident!

Now you can go look around for avatar part data. Head towards Kowloon. There's plenty of junk data laying around there. It should be easy to find what you need." With that he ended the call

'Well he sure does love hearing himself talk' with that I heading towards the panel and went to Kowloon.


	10. Sorry

_**This is not an update. I apologize if I disappointed you. I am writing this because a lot has come up recently with Hurricane Harvey. Due to this disaster I will not be updating for a long while. To those that have been affected by hurricane Harvey, I am sorry that you had to go through that. My heart and prayers leaps out to you. My church is going to south Texas to help everyone we can. I will be going with them. this isn't a one time thing we are doing. we will be help the people there for a year. most place help then abandoned the victims but our church will stay to make sure the people can stand on their own two feet once more. it is what i love so much about my church.**_


End file.
